normal people
by hieress
Summary: Welcome to Camp Half-blood! If you're one of us, then roll with us. To the eyes of a mortal, if they can even see us, we're probably the most bizarre thing they'd have laid eyes upon, no matter how hard we try to be "normal."


To the eyes of a mortal, if they can even see us, we're probably the most bizarre thing they'd have laid eyes upon, no matter how hard we try to be "normal."

Not that we can blame them. We _are _pretty weird and bizarre and freaky and odd and eerie and queer-y and strange and peculiar and uncanny and unnatural (I even used a thesaurus for that, mind you.) But we don't mind, being half-god really does have its perks. We'd love to list it down for you but that will be really tiresome and will make you very depressed because of the fact that we are better than you and you live a relatively boring life compared to us with our superhuman powers and we get to battle monsters that you think only exist in nightmares - We are making you depressed now are we?

...We apologize for being conceited. But we do have a reason, don't we?

...Yes, we better tone down the arrogance but, really.

Anyway, us demigods really do try to be normal when we go out of camp during winter for the field trip to Empire State.

But it is just so _hard, _you know?

Normal people don't get to control air and the weather and shoot lightning bolts and live after being electrically shocked. Anyone with Zeus' blood in their body finds this the usual.

Normal people cannot talk with fishes and horses, cannot control water, cannot make earthquakes and make volcanoes explode. These things are just a day in a life of Poseidon's children. (Except maybe for the making earthquakes and volcanoes explode bit. Well, unless they were _against _us, then maybe they'd _use _it against us. Which would have been unfortunate.)

Normal people do not plant a seed and see it fully grown in one minute. Normal people don't change their enemy's spears or arrows or swords to various kinds of flowers. (Then again, normal people do _not _have normal enemies who will use a spear, arrow or a sword against them.) Demeter's kids have seen it all.

Normal people do not have super human strength and will master _any _sort of weapon the moment it touches their skin and do not have 324(and counting) ways of drawing blood. The people in Ares cabin were born with it.

Normal people do not know more than 14 languages and talk with their siblings in different languages each sentence, nor do the know how to solve a problem the moment it is asked, or even read books no matter how hard their dyslexia makes it. Actually, no mortal or demigod _does _that. Unless you're Athena's child, that is.

Normal people do not heal other people by singing, cannot shoot accurately _with a blindfold, _cannot curse their enemies by making them speak in rhymes and make a great sculpture of your face with exact details in three minutes. Apollo's kids say _whatever. _

Normal people cannot build anything, or make a cellphone by fiddling with pieces of screws and microchips, or in some cases, make fire. Hephaestus children does this and laugh at the poor technologies mortals have.

Normal people do not know how to speak French (unless you _are _French,) have dashing good looks and can convince people to kill themselves simply by smiling and pouting and all that jazz. Aphrodite's kids? _Everyday. _(...Not that they tell others to kill themselves. They Charmspeak during capture the flag though! Cheaters, these kids.)

Normal people do not steal and deceive you.. oh wait. But normal people _do not _steal your things _right under your nose. _Everyday happening in camp half-blood and the existence of Hermes cabin explain this.

Normal people cannot read your minds and make grapes and strawberries grow the moment their seeds are watered. Dionysus' kids sees this all the time.

Normal people do not raise the dead, sense death, move from one place to another by the use of shadows, and talk with the dead. Heard of the kid called Nico di Angelo? Yeah, well, you can ask him how nice it is.

Normal people cannot bend light to their wills and create illusions and make you a professional portrait by only watercolor the kids in kindergarten use. Need one? Iris' kids will help you. Also, they are good with camouflage, might help do you good to win the Hunger Games.

Normal people do cannot help you regain memories while sleeping, or actually interact with other people while , Hypnos' kids... they can _also_ sleep through day and night (some mortals are known to also have this ability, bless you.)

Normal people _can _and _will _wish you bad luck when they think you've had one too many lucks in your pocket. Only difference is everyone who inhabits the Nemesis cabin can wish you bad luck and give you bad luck. So, don't get to their bad side.

Normal people joins a competition, does a sucky job and loses, obviously. Nike's children joins a competition, does an ok joob, and wins. Good people to have in capture the flag, eh? Also, they get discounts at Nike shoes. Lucky sods...

Normal people, gets old, looks old. Hebe's demigods, gets old... well, you'll never really know if they're old. They're always looking young. (30% chance that the celebrity you've been crushing on for 10 years now and still looks the same is a child of Hebe.)

Normal people thinks _Harry Potter _is just a work of fiction. Hecate's children _does _what happens in Harry Potter. (With different words and stuff. Usually, they complain about the inaccuracy of words, lots of us get confused and annoyed.)

Normal people have two mortal parents. And us? We get a Greek god for a parent.

Granted, normal people do not have monsters wanting to eat them and death constantly on their wake, but that's a small price to play for having godly powers and godly looks, really.

So, yes, to the eyes of a mortal, if they can even see us, we're probably the most bizarre thing they'd have laid eyes upon, but, really, with all these things being thrust upon us, we don't give a flying Clazmonian sow about it.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope I didn't have cabins skipped up there! Also, I originally planned this to be some sort of series of one shots about the minor characters from each cabin, but.. well.. my fingers are very disobedient little buggers so you'll have to settle for this :-) I might make a different fic altogether for that though!

Also I would like to thank the people who'd reviewed my fic _no guiding light_! (hint hint: go read it, please.)

**Disclaimer: **...no i am not rick riordan... not at all... nope i am not hiding in a young girl's body... and posting fanfics... i mean... _he... he. _why would he do that... heahah


End file.
